


my love, take your time

by allshewrote



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Dina, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewrote/pseuds/allshewrote
Summary: “Ellie.” Dina tries again, this time a little more forcefully. She’d rather not give up her spot on the bed if she doesn’t have to.The preoccupied mind continues making adjustments to her work.“El!” A now much-less-comfortable Dina is preparing to chuck her novel at Ellie out of frustration until the girl moves to remove her left earbud.“Huh?” Ellie nonchalantly turns to look over her shoulder at an impatient Dina staring back at her.//or Dina wants Ellie to feel the movement of an unborn JJ.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	my love, take your time

“Babe.” Dina leans forward from the headboard of the bed, setting the book she had been reading on the nightstand. Eyes eagerly looking at her love sitting hunched over the desk across the room.

Ellie can’t hear her over the music drifting through her earbuds. She is intent on finishing her sketch, getting it just right. A juvenile coyote. She had spotted it at dusk as she was returning to the safety of Jackson’s walls after an unfruitful hunting trip. Of course, the sun’s rays were fleeting and didn’t offer enough light for a proper journal entry. Now she has to rely on her memory. The eraser end of her pencil is being softly milled between her teeth as she looks critically at the drawing, unable to figure out exactly what is off about it.

“Ellie.” Dina tries again, this time a little more forcefully. She’d rather not give up her spot on the bed if she doesn’t have to. 

The preoccupied mind continues making adjustments to her work.

“El!” A now much-less-comfortable Dina is preparing to chuck her novel at Ellie out of frustration until the girl moves to remove her left earbud.

“Huh?” Ellie nonchalantly turns to look over her shoulder at an impatient Dina staring back at her.

“Will you come here?” The brunette gestures for Ellie to join her on the bed, moving a hand to rest on her swollen abdomen.

Ellie drops the pencil on the desk and moves quickly towards Dina; worry settling itself across her features. “What-”

Dina takes Ellie’s right hand and lays it flat across the left side of her belly. “Do you feel that?” She looks into Ellie’s eyes with avidity, searching for the spark that signifies her girlfriend feels it too. Ellie visibly relaxes and takes her place next to Dina on the bed - her focus now fully shifted to the tiny being laying below her hand.

Dina has been feeling flutters for weeks now. At first, she wasn’t sure if it was the baby moving or if she was just feeling things - but as her pregnancy has progressed she’s quickly come to differentiate between a phantom movement and her baby actually making itself known. She’s wanted nothing more than to share it with Ellie, but the minuscule motions have had yet to be strong enough to be felt from the outside.

Ellie looks with eagerness at Dina’s hands covering her own, as if she were to look away she might just lose all the nerve endings in her hand, but it doesn’t make a difference. The flutters are reserved for Dina, for now anyway. Her features start to fade to disappointment as she shakes her head and glances up at Dina. “No…” She lets out slowly and quietly. 

“The stupid baby book says you should be able to feel it now.” Frustration dripping from her words and sadness entering her eyes.

“The stupid baby book also says everyone is different… Plus you’re only two weeks into the window it gave for when I’m supposed to start feeling it.” Ellie offers back, swallowing her despondency, and letting her hand fall to the bed. She knows better than to let her excitement get to her.

“Wait,” Dina seemingly ignores Ellie’s response and instead pulls her shirt up slightly. She takes Ellie’s hand back and places it on her bare skin, sliding it to where she feels the baby flitting away. “He or she is really active”, the raven-haired girl begins to push Ellie’s hand firmly into her taut skin.

“Whoa, what’re you-” An alarmed Ellie attempts to retract her hand to no avail.

“Don’t worry,” Dina cuts her off, keeping Ellie’s hand securely pressed against her stomach. “I remember the stupid baby book saying that this can help you feel the movement from the outside… So…” Eyebrows raised, eyes searching Ellie’s, “Anything?”

Ellie’s eyes glance back and forth between Dina’s and where her hand is resting on Dina’s exposed flesh. She wants so badly to feel what Dina has been feeling for some time now, but the growing baby has other plans it seems. “Nothin’.”

“I’m sorry I keep getting your hopes up.” Dina relinquishes her grip on Ellie’s hand, but Ellie leaves it to rest gingerly on the tiny bump, gently rubbing her thumb across Dina’s skin.

“Don’t- I’ll be able to feel it soon it enough, and before long you’re going to be missing when our little potato was so small you were the only one able to feel it.”

Our little potato. It isn’t a new phenomenon, but anytime Ellie mentioned their baby, it makes Dina’s heart burst.

“Maybe,” Dina shrugs “but right now I’m tired of this little one being such a tease.” Her hand moving to smooth out the fabric of her shirt back over the small swell. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one teasing me,” Ellie leans back, “just an excuse to get me to come to bed.”

“I would never” Dina fakes offense “… but it’s a nice side effect.” She leans back against the headboard, biting her lip.

“Yeah?” Ellie shifts to straddle Dina, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Her eyes are closed and she exhales slowly. 

“Yeah.” Dina takes Ellie’s face in both of her hands. “You stay up too late.”

She would never give Ellie the satisfaction of knowing, but she has been longing for the sensation of the auburn-haired girl between her legs.

Dina slowly brushes her lips against Ellie’s, parting her mouth. Ellie is hesitant to respond but eventually leans into Dina’s touch, only pretending she isn’t desperate for the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years so please forgive my extremely self-indulgent fluff piece. Not sure if this gonna be a one and done ordeal, but if I keep writing for this fandom I'll minimize the fluff so it's a little more palatable. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, cheers x


End file.
